Twenty Weeks I Knew You
by therandomnoob
Summary: His mom had died. His dad was in a coma. Natsu was all alone until he walked into a new section of the hospital, meeting a blonde girl through a glass window.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

She was trapped in this room. Trapped until her end.

Lucy Heartfilia was seventeen-years old. A year ago, she was a lively, healthy, and normal teenager, who befriended anyone in the midst of her range. Her mom had died of illness, and her dad was busy with work. But Ms. Spetto and the other maids had replaced the empty lodge in her heart. They loved her, and she loved them. She could've been the happiest girl alive.

Until eight months ago. Suddenly, she had the fever. She never had one since she was four. Then the chills. Ms. Spetto worried, but Lucy brushed her off, saying she'll be better in a week.

It worsened.

A month later, she lost twenty pounds. Her fever persisted. Infections grew everywhere. Her nose bled frequently, for almost an hour each day. It was time to see the doctor.

That day, Ms. Spetto held onto Lucy's hand, petting it and calming her. She smiled weakly in return, still holding a tissue to her nose. The door swung open, and the doctor returned with a graven look on his face.

She had leukemia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

_Natsu's POV_

Quickly, he ran over. The bell had just rung, and he didn't hesitate a moment to explode out of class and to race towards the bus stop.

_Dad_.

Natsu skidded to a stop, panting. He then squinted his eyes and looked into the distance. The bus slowly came into his vision, trudging behind traffic. Groaning, he sat on the bench and waited for the delay.

_Nothing to do._

While whipping out his phone, Natsu whistled a tune that popped up in his head. He automatically tapped his foot while he leaned over to look at his phone, scrolling through the main website.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star?"

A woman with silky, blonde hair sat to his right as he turned. She curiously tilted her head, causing stray hairs to fall upon her cheek.

"Uhm… No, it's a song that my mom sang to me…" He replied, a bit sheepish. The woman's eyes sparkled.

"Sing it for me."

"Wait what? I'm really bad at singing," he quickly said, waving his hands. _This is embarrassing. Why is she asking me?_

"You whistled it really well. Sing it. I want to hear the words," she insisted.

"I'm serious. I really suck," he laughed.

"I don't care. I'm interested in the lyrics," she urged.

"Uhm, I'm not sure I remember…" She looked disappointed. Sighing, Natsu gave up, "Ok, maybe I remember some lines…." She suddenly brightened.

_I can't believe I'm doing this for a stranger…_

"Yay! I can't wait!" The mysterious woman clapped her hands in joy.

Rolling his eyes, he still couldn't help but smile at the woman's cheerfulness. The bus was still quite a distance away. "Ok…it went something like…" He cleared his throat as she waited in anticipation.

"…Dango, dango, on the platee…" _Please don't laugh at me. _"…How I wish you were in me…Green and red and fair they looked….Right into my mouth, I ate…Dango, dango, on the plate….How I wish you were in me….." He ended awkwardly, looking at the woman.

She was muffling a laugh with her scarf to his embarrassment. His face flushed red.

"See?!" Natsu exclaimed, "Told you it was bad!" He folded his arms with a pout on his face. The woman's laughs eventually declined to chuckles.

"It wasn't bad. It was really cute."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm serious!" She wiped a tear away from her eye, "I loved it! Thank you."

He remained in the same position, but his eyes softened as he looked away. "Whatever…"

"If only my daughter right now met someone like you…" She sighed.

His ears perked up. "You have a daughter? How old is she?"

Again, the woman laughed, "Don't get excited. She's…hm…." She pointed a finger at her chin as her eyes looked up at the sky. "She's ten years old, I think."

"You think?" He looked at her weirdly.

"Yea, I had a memory lapse. Odd." She got up robotically. "The bus is here. I'll see you around then."

The bus finally arrived, growling to a stop as the engines puttered in relief. The doors squeaked open, revealing a slightly chubby bus driver. He looked at Natsu.

"What are you waiting for?" He squawked.

"Oh, sorry. By the way, my name's Natsu—" The pink-haired teenager turned, only to see the regular surroundings. "Wow she walks fast…." he muttered.

"Hurry up, pinky!"

"Sorry." He got up and asked, "Magnolia Hospital?"

The driver snorted, but he nodded in reply.

"Good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A clear curtain billowed gently in the wind. The empty vase sat next to the bed, waiting for someone to fill its gap. An IV dripped softly as the heart machine hummed, reaching its high point every five seconds.

His dad peacefully slept on the bed, having a blank expression on his face. Natsu walked in with red dragon flowers and placed them in the lonely vase, arranging the variations.

"..Hi…." He awkwardly stated. Igneel still remained asleep.

"…I got you flowers. Red. Dragons….Yea…" Only the heart machine responded with a continuous beep.

"So…how were the two weeks in the dark…? Did you meet Mom yet?" He paused. "Actually, it's better if you don't…."

He spotted a chair and grabbed it, placing it next to Igneel's bed. Shifting it in position, he sat down and twiddled his fingers.

"..You should wake up now…It's selfish—leaving your son here by himself…I want to meet Mom too...so…don't go without me…...promise?" No response.

"….I need to go. I have homework to do….Bye." Natsu scooted the chair back gently and got up. He headed towards the door, briefly glancing at the breathing figure. He continued walking, only to glance back again, expecting a wide grin to appear on his father's face.

It was still blank.

_Stupid._ He turned around. _He won't wake up now. He'll wake up later._ Sighing, he shut the door and walked down the hallway.

_When will he wake up? It's lonely…_

He passed the elevator.

_The doctor said he'll be fine. It'll be fine. _He kept walking straight.

_Everything will be fine….I hope.._

Natsu abruptly stopped to look at his surroundings. It wasn't familiar. Instead of regular doors, there were giant clear windows, allowing him to see the patients inside. The doors appeared on the other side of the rooms. Some of them were covered in blinds, allowing privacy for a procedure.

Out of curiosity, he continued to walk down the hallway, taking a quick glimpse of each patient.

One was an old man, weakly coughing into his thin arms and stuttering something.

Another was an elderly lady, who suddenly threw up into something besides her bed. Natsu winced.

next one held a bandage to his eye while crying. He didn't look long enough to see the color.

.

And then, there was a girl. She sat calmly in her bed, composed, and was reading. Natsu raised his eyebrow and leaned in for a good look at the title.

_Fairy Tail_, it read.

Without realizing, he placed his hand on the glass window and continued to stare at her. She was beautiful with her long, untangled hair that reflected the color of a marigold. Her chocolate eyes were lowered, concentrated and absorbed inside the book. He now was curious. What was inside the book? He then gulped and knocked on the glass-panel.

She dropped her book in surprise, looking up to see his face. They stared at each other.

_..Oh god, what do I do?_ He tried to move his fingers in an attempt to wave hello. But he was entranced. He couldn't move.

_Nooo! I look like a creep! ..Wait she looks around the same age as me…Not the point! I don't know what to do! Turn away from me or something!_

As if she read his mind, she looked away. He breathed a sigh of relief.

But suddenly, he was determined again. _One more time. I won't freeze._ He knocked again. The blonde didn't move, but Natsu saw her orbs turn towards him. He waved.

She didn't move as he waved a little harder.

_Come on. _Natsu kept waving. Her orbs kept shifting between him and the opposite wall, but she left out a small _hmph_ and continued reading. He let out a small sigh of defeat, but he grabbed a chair nearby to place it in front of the window.

_What am I doing?_ He continued to stare at her. It was then he noticed how thin she was when she flipped a page over, her eyes trailing every word he couldn't see. Her hair was pretty, but it was thin.

Finally, she grew uncomfortable and glared at Natsu. To his surprise, she slowly eased herself out of bed and grabbed a notepad and a pen on her table while struggling with the IV stand. She shuffled over while dragging it and quickly scribbled something on the notepad, and flipped it over for him to see.

'Why are you staring at me?' It read.

"Because you're pretty."

The blonde looked at him in confusion. She cupped her ear and shook her head. Natsu realized the window was sound-proof.

He looked around. There was no paper or pen in his range. He saw a nurse heading over and quickly stopped her.

"Do you have some paper and pen?" Natsu asked.

The nurse looked confused. "Why?"

Then she saw the girl and smiled at him. "Hold on, I'll be right back." They both watched her run to the end of the hallway and veer a sharp left.

Natsu turned back to her. _Maybe sign language?_ He placed his fingers to the left of his cheek and moved it around his face while pointing at her.

She didn't understand and quickly wrote, 'My face?'

He shook his head and did the action again, this time giving a thumbs-up. She looked helplessly at him as he bit his lips.

"Here, I got them for you." The nurse's voice peeped up from behind him and handed him the pad and the pen.

Natsu took them and thanked her gratefully.

"You're welcome. If you need me, I'll be walking around this section of the hospital." She gave him a smile as he nodded in appreciation. The nurse then wisped into a corner again.

Natsu looked back at her to see if she was still there. And there she was, looking at him in slight anticipation. He grinned and sloppily wrote angrily down, then flipped it over for the blonde to see. Her face suddenly flushed in embarrassment as she angrily pouted. To his shock, she pulled down the blinds, setting the barrier between them. A little frightened, he still gently knocked on the window. No response.

It took him half an hour to realize she was set on him leaving. Sighing in disappointment, he returned the chair to the previous location and walked to the elevator, the notepad and the pen still in his hands. He was still confused on why she was angry as he looked down at the paper.

It read, 'You're beautiful, that's why.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hi. C: Sorry for the depressing environment. I just felt like I needed to explore more genres in writing. I'm pretty new at this. Sorry if it's bad :D. Please give constructive criticism. I would greatly appreciate it / Thank you for reading this all the way to the end (if you did). hehe C:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only the plot of this fanfiction. Ily guys. C: Happy reading!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Friday again, and he had enough time to visit the hospital. Mirajane tried to convince Erza to give him some time off, and surprisingly she did. He thanked his cheerful co-worker and set out in anticipation for today. His father appeared on his mind, but surprisingly, a tiny picture of the blonde had squeezed into his heart. He was going to visit her after his father, and he had hoped she wouldn't shut him out for the second time. The notepad and the pen rested in the front pocket of his backpack, seemingly unharmed.

Natsu jogged over to the bus stop. To his disappointment, the woman from last week wasn't there. He then shook his head and sat down to rest his tired feet, sighing. As the usual routine, he took out his phone to look at the news.

The bus arrived on time as the door whacked itself open and revealed the same chubby driver.

"Hop in. I don't have all the time in the world," he muttered. Natsu looked up to see the grumpy face. He almost smiled as if he knew the person for a long time.

"You're taking real long there, prick. Get in." This time he flashed the pink-haired teenager a pair of warning eyes.

Hiding his chuckle, he nodded and hopped in, settling in a seat behind the driver.

"Where to this time, pinky?" He suddenly asked.

"Magnolia Hospital."

The driver looked up at the rearview mirror, catching Natsu's eyes. "Again?"

He simply nodded and went back to his phone. The bus then shrieked from its muttering stop and let out an exhausted sigh, moving again into the busy traffic of the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not one speck had changed in Igneel's room. The IV still dripped softly, and the heart machine purred its usual song. The vase was empty too. Only one dead leaf from the dragon flower lay on the table, keeping his father company.

He bought the usual flowers and placed them into the vase, filling its mouth.

"…Hi again….I can see you're still in the dark for week three…" he murmured. His eyes drifted to the stress-free face. "If you see mom…take your time…and say hi for me…." His whisper faded back to the humming of the machine.

"I have to go visit another person now. I don't know who she is…haha…but I want to visit her. " he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The silence of his father urged him to go on, causing him to break into a desperate laugh. "She's really pretty. But she's locked in a room. The only window she has is a window into the hallway of the hospital. You have it better than her. Even though, you can't see anything while she can…" He looked at the window that opened into the suburbs of the city. A meadow.

"I don't think she likes me," he commented. He imagined an amused look on Igneel, but it was expressionless like usual.

"...I have to go now...for her." He headed towards the door and glanced back at his father. "Sleep well for today, ok?" His hand gripped the doorknob and turned it almost reluctantly. _No more glances back._ He opened the door wide and stepped outside, shutting it behind him permanently for the day.

Natsu looked down the hallway; the doors eventually led to the large, clear windows. He fast-walked, clutching the notepad in one hand and a pen in another. Eventually, the old man passed by him, as well as the two other patients. _Please let her be there still.._ He sucked in air. _Please.._

And there she was, reading _Fairy Tail_ again. He let out the built-in air, his eyes narrowing in relief, and he hesitantly paused before knocking on the window.

She stumbled with her book and stared at him wide-eyed. Then almost angrily, she hopped off her bed—dragging her IV stand—and scribbled something on the newly-placed notepad with a pen. Her eyes flared as her right hand shoved the paper into Natsu's face, hitting the glass with a _klink!_

'What are you doing here?! Answer me seriously this time!' A squeaky, high female voice was imagined in his head, and he almost burst out laughing. Hiding it, he wrote it down, carefully choosing his words.

'You just caught my attention. I wanted to say hi.' He showed her as her eyebrow raised questioningly.

Again, he wrote. 'It's the truth.'

She cautiously carried a chair over and settled into it in front of him while writing, 'You're not bluffing are you?'

'No.' He immediately responded. Then he wrote something. 'I'm not kidding. You're pretty.'

Instantly the moment she saw it, her face flushed an angry red as her hand was ready to close the blind. Realizing her action, he quickly wrote down. 'WAIT!' It was sloppy, and he hoped she could read it in time.

She stopped, and the blinds were halfway down. Like she was huffing out a sigh, she pulled the blinds up and sat down again, scribbling tiny words.

'Thanks but no thanks.' He read.

Natsu then gave a small wink and wrote something down. 'You're welcome.' Cheeky reply.

'Pink freak.' She flashed at him.

He ignored it but smiled. 'What's your name?'

A pause. 'Tell me yours first.'

'Natsu. Dragneel.' He added in case she asked again.

'Ok.'

'Aren't you going to tell me yours?' He pushed, looking at her in anticipation.

She rolled her eyes and flipped the page over, starting on a fresh one. 'No.'

'Why? I told you mines.'

She wrote, taking longer than usual. Finally she showed him. 'Says the one who was creepily looking at me through the window.'

This time he rolled his eyes. 'Yea, but you were so pretty I had to.' He then realized the pattern. _Crap! She's going to close the blinds!_ Natsu was about to turn back to the 'WAIT!' page when she only responded with a scoff to his surprise. A pink tint, though, painted her cheeks.

'Whatever, weirdo.'

'Name.' He persisted as she gave an inaudible sigh.

'No.'

This turn, he took his time. After one minute, he flipped it around, frowning. 'If you don't, you're going to be known as the pouting blondie in my mind.'

'Whatever.'

'Really.' He looked at her as her chocolate eyes fluttered from the paper and back to him.

She seemed to give a moment of pause for thought. After shuffling in her seat, she finally wrote. 'Lucy.'

'Lucy?' He wasn't going to stop there.

'Heartfilia. Happy?' She shot him a glance as he grinned widely.

'Yes.' He then placed a line on top of the period, changing it to, 'Yes!'

'So what?'

'Your name is pretty. Like you.' Natsu didn't miss the chance.

Lucy looked like she just snorted. 'Flirty as always.'

'How old are you?' He then added another comment. 'I'm 17, just in case you were going to ask.'

Laughing silently, she now wrote without hesitating. 'I'm 17 too.'

'Really?'

'Yes really.'

He couldn't help but smile again. 'My birthday's on July 1. You?'

Her eyes widened. 'Same!'

Natsu leaned in while writing. 'Who do you think is older?'

'Obviously me.'

'What if I am?'

'Then this world is weird.' He looked up to see her form a small smile on her lips.

'I was born at midnight.'

'God.' Was all she wrote. He snickered and found her doing the same.

Suddenly, she dropped both the notepad and the pen as she hacked into her elbow. She whirled around, her back facing him, and quickly grabbed a tissue from the nearby Kleenex, holding it to her nose.

Embarrassed, she settled back into her chair and picked up the notepad and pen, scribbling.

'Sorry.' It read.

Natsu sat there in silence. He stared at her, gently placing his hand onto the invisible wall. She avoided his gaze and looked down. Then she wrote something again.

'It's time for you to go. Don't come back.'

The blinds closed without hesitation, and the barrier became visible. Natsu helplessly stood outside the window. Slowly, he turned away from the window and trudged towards the elevator. He entered and leaned against the wall while staring at his notepad conversation. Flicking off the cap of the pen, he scribbled even though he knew she would never reply to this.

'You're still pretty, Lucy Heartfilia.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

.

(sorry, something went wrong with the first publish)

**A/N: OH god, I read the first chapter, and there were so many errors! LOL I was laughing. I'm so sorry guys! I'll learn to proofread XD. Thank you for the follows and favorites and reviews hehe. I was really happy tbh C: TIME TO PROOFREAD! Writing's never flawless gg) Such a cheesy ending. I'm pretty bad at this. C: Happy reading again~**

****Btw, in the real Fairy Tail, no one knows Natsu's real birthday. C: because he was fostered by the dragon, Igneel, so yea. just a warning xD July 1 is probably not his birthday. It was just for the sake of this fanfiction. **

**Anyways, thank you for the favorites, reviews, and follows again! I was like omfg when I came back from shopping. Yayz :D ty guys.**

**I'll put my response to the reviews I have currently:**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: DEPRESSING! I want more of it! *spins in circles* love it so far!**

**Me: *spins in circles with you* Thank you so much! ^^ I'm glad you love it! And Ik it's depressing, aha C:**

**LeahMineStar: OMG! this first chapter is soo sweet, cant wait to read the next chapter : ) XD**

**Me: :D Thank you so much too! Here's the second chapter ^ Hehe I hope it is ok. C:**

**Ellie-016: This isn't bad at all okay maybe a little depression but it's so sweet what he wanted to say anyway update soon ! :d **

**Me: Thank you Ellie! I'm glad it wasn't bad for you :DD Hehe ^^ yep tragedy ftw. I'll try updating frequently :DD**

**SnowFairyPrincess: Wow love at first sight weird place to have it Natsu may their love keep her alive**

**Me: LOL your comment made me laugh :D I know, it's a really weird place hehe. Like the hospital T-T. It's a tragedy fanfiction, but I might give a plot twist afterwards. Who knows? …if I remember hehe C: Thank you for your review though! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"NATSUU!" The scream could've been for miles. He grunted, turning around to hiss at the afternoon sun. A figure eventually appeared in the midst of the light, revealing a slender girl who grinned at him. His eyes widened. "NNAAATTSUUUU WAIT FOR MEE! Let's walk home together! Please?!" She skidded to a stop in front of him and placed her hands on his chest, forming a puppy-look with her eyes.

"Oh, hi Lisanna," he said. He almost smiled back at her, but then he remembered. He kept a straight face.

She pouted and tapped her foot. "Natsu, let's walk home! Together!" With the last statement said, she eagerly popped up to grab his arm and to lean against his shoulder. He shrugged her off.

"Go home with Loke," Natsu muttered.

The girl gave a lighthearted laugh. "He's busy with football practice. He can walk by himself today. Cheerleaders have practice, but they excused me because I said I had something to do!"

"WELL, I'm busy. I'm going somewhere, so I'm occupied for the day." He turned to walk off in the usual path—towards the bus stop. He wanted to walk home with her too…it was one of the rare chances he could talk with his childhood friend today—but…no, he was going to ignore her. Guilt prickled his heart when he realized Lisanna took off the day for him.

"Where? I wanna go with you," she said, ignoring his busy status. "I haven't hung out with you in a long time."

"Because you were so busy with him…." he muttered. But she didn't seem to hear him.

"When was the last time we did anything together? Five months ago?" she asked while tugging on his sleeve.

"Seven," he corrected.

"Oh haha…." She sheepishly hit her forehead with her palm, "stupid me."

"Whatever…"

"Soooo!" Lisanna twirled and hugged him. "You have to walk home with me today!"

Exasperated, Natsu pushed Lisanna, ignoring the surprised hurt look on her face. "Look. Just go with Loke. Please. I have to go somewhere important."

"But…I…"

"Stop. Just because you have time for me doesn't mean I have time for you…" He let out a sigh and walked past her stunned figure.

"W-wait!" Natsu felt a tug on his sleeve, but his feet stayed locked in positon. He resisted the urge. "Are you visiting your father? I-I'll come."

"Don't. I'm going by myself."

"Why? I want to see your father's face. I haven't seen him in a while," Lisanna protested. Her fingers still intertwined themselves with the fabric of Natsu's sleeve.

He let out a short laugh. "See him? He's practically dead." His arm pulled upwards, ripping them away from her grasp. "I'm visiting a girl too."

"Your dad is not—wait, a-a-a girl?" she stuttered, her face suddenly falling.

"Why do you sound surprised? Aren't you with Loke?" Natsu bitterly smiled. _Damn…why won't the ground swallow me now?_

"L-Loke? Oh.…I went because…because…"

He glared at her. "Because? You loved me. I even loved you back. But you just….you.." He let out a snarl as she took a few steps back, frightened. "You threw it away…in front of everyone…and you accepted him." he faltered. "Why did you do it?"

"I…Natsu…I…." she turned away. "It was personal…"

"Like?"

"…Revenge.." she murmured.

His eyes widened. "You threw away love for revenge?" She avoided his eye contact and clutched her wrist so tightly the skin turned pale white. But he demanded further, "Revenge? Against who?"

"Someone…who I despised…who I envied…" Her whisper was barely audible. He clenched his fists.

"Who is it?" he demanded. "What did he or she even do to you…?"

"It doesn't matter. The person is gone for good now," she simply stated.

Natsu stared at his childhood friend. "W-w…what do you…?"

"Since the person is gone…" She lifted her eyes back to Natsu's, worried—but a glimpse of hope remained in the corner. "My reason to be with Loke is also gone."

"What are you…"

She pleadingly grabbed onto his arms. "Please.." she begged, "I'll break up with him now. I'll come back to you."

He backed away slightly this time, stunned to reply.

"The person's gone. I don't have to prove myself anymore! Please! You still love me, right? Say you do!" Her eyes never unlatched themselves from the two onyx orbs. "I love you…"

He ignored it. "You're saying….you just used Loke? For your revenge?" His voice trembled slightly.

"It was to get popular! I had to rise up to get back at that student! It was…."

"Who is that person..?"

"Someone who I hated. I realized how childish it was. Please…I won't make the same mistake again.." Lisanna wiped her eyes, continuing, "I know you still have feelings for me….I do too…"

"'I know you have feelings for me'?" He let out a bitter laugh. "Are you going to use me too? For what?"

She looked at him in horror. "I would never use you, Natsu!" she cried.

He ignored her, biting his lips to prevent his face from contorting. "You should leave. I don't care where you go, but I'm going. Don't follow me though."

"Wait, please!"

"Don't you realize that I probably don't like you anymore?" He asked, lacing his words with malice. Yet he still felt his chest squirm when Lisanna suddenly slumped her shoulders, her jaws slack. Her eyes devoid of hope. But he narrowed his eyes and whisked his head away. "Someone's waiting for me now…Leave me alone."

They both stood in silence. Passerbys curiously turned their heads towards them, wondering what had happened.

"…I-I-I….see…haha…" She gave a desperate laugh as she pretended to clumsily hit her forehead. "Stupid…me, r-r-right? Seven months….and I still was too stubborn..." Lisanna proceeded to give a weak smile. "I guess I'm too late…."

He didn't answer. Brushing past her, Natsu walked towards the usual bus stop. And he resisted the urge to take one more glance at the now-lonely figure.

**(A/N: drama-bama :D I suck at these.)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silently, he closed the door, not before he stole one more glance at his father. He didn't talk with him today—it wasn't like he heard him anyways—but he was shaken by the event.

Lisanna.

Natsu looked up to see the hallways, and the glass-windows reminded him of her. He mentally slapped himself for not bringing his notepad and paper, but he also remembered her words.

_Don't come back._

_Damn it! Why do I have so many girl problems? What am I supposed to do now?_ He thought frowning. But his feet still proceeded onwards, driving him past the elevator. Surprisingly, he didn't resist and allowed his curiosity to lead him towards the same window. Closer and closer.

She was asleep. Disappointed, he blew his bangs upwards, but he grabbed a chair, setting it in the usual spot. Sitting on it backwards, Natsu leaned on the back with his arms and buried his head into them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Knock knock._

"Who's there?" he mumbled sleepily.

_Knock knock._

"I said…who's theerree?" he drowsed.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

Natsu got up with a start and found himself facing an angry blonde. She pouted and pointed at her notepad.

'How long were you here?!' It screeched. Or it seemed to screech…

He slipped out his phone and turned it on. _5:54 P.M._ "Oh crap," he muttered. Looking back at Lucy, he pulled out two fingers. Her eyes widened.

And she went back to writing. 'Why? I told you to go away.'

His fingers went for the paper and the pen, but he realized he had left it at home. He mentally cursed himself and shuffled in his backpack.

"You need these again?" A voice peeped behind him. He turned around to face the same, previous nurse. She had a spare notepad and pen in her hands….conveniently.

"Oh! It's you! Thank you." Natsu smiled gratefully and took the supplies. She simply smiled back and walked away.

_Wait. What's her name? _He cursed himself again for not asking and ran his fingers through his pink hair.

_Knock knock knock!_ Came angry little patters. _Oh yea, back to Lucy._ He thought and chuckled.

He then looked at her notepad to remember the question. She had crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, pointing her chin at the pad. It was like she was saying, "Write, you stupid boy."

So he wrote, 'I'm bored.'

Angry little scribbles. 'I told you to go away.'

'What if I can't?' He dramatically clutched his heart and contorted his face for a comical effect. He swore that he saw her snort.

'Flirt.'

Natsu rolled his eyes. 'I don't like you that way.'

In response, she seemed to bristle a little, and her writing became wilder. 'Idiot. Says the one who creepily said I was beautiful and pretty.'

'What? Did you fall for me?' He let out a tiny smirk, tilting his eyes up to meet hers.

'Who would fall for you? You're creepy and stupid.'

Natsu knew Lucy was only saying it back as an insult. But it stung him a little as he lowered his bangs to cover his eyes. _No. _he confidently said. _I pushed her out of my life for good now…right..?_ An image of her crying face flashed. _Nonononono stop! _He grinded his teeth. Some resistance skill he had.

_Knock knock. _He looked back up. The blonde looked worried, holding up her notepad with a new message.

'Sorry. I didn't mean it. Don't take too much offense.' It read.

_She was worried?_ He blinked back thoughtfully and readjusted himself on the seat. He paused before writing back. 'You're fine. I know you didn't.'

'What happened?' Lucy seemed to be driving nails deeper into his heart. But he waved back, giving her a reassuring smile. It failed as the blonde pressed it closer to the glass.

'What happened?' He read again. Natsu didn't really know how to answer it. Would he just barf up everything onto his notepad? Why would she care? _But she really does look worried._ He gave a small smile back, but it still didn't work as the blonde huffed an inaudible sigh, shaking her head back and forth.

Instead of answering her question, he asked, 'Did you like someone at school before you ended up here?'

She looked a bit taken aback. Almost hesitantly, small words appeared. 'Yea.'

'Boyfriend or unrequited?' He pushed.

She seemed now to pause before writing. Her chocolate eyes fluttered back to his notepad, unable to decide between the choices. Her pen then moved.

'Boyfriend.'

Not surprising, he thought. He tried to imagine her before this. Her body normal with her skin reflecting a healthy tone. Her cheeks flushing pink in excitement… He noticed she wrote something in front of it.

'Ex boyfriend.'

_He left her?_ Suddenly, Natsu felt a little angry. 'Did he leave you because you were sick?' he asked.

To his surprise, she shook her head and replied, 'Stuff happened. He doesn't know I'm in the hospital.'

'Did you do it or did he?' _Why am I so curious?_

She let out a sigh. 'He did but I made him.'

'Why?' he insisted.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy pointed at her previous statement, 'Stuff happened.'

'You're too vague, Lucy,' he wrote. She blushed a little at reading her name, but she still scribbled back.

'Drama.'

'Vague, Lucy.' She pouted but tried to pretend it didn't affect her.

'Says the one who ignored my question.' The comment shot back. Natsu sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this round.

He raised his arms in defeat after writing, 'Fair exchange.'

It caused her to smirk triumphantly. Her chocolate eyes glimmered proudly, and her cheeks tinted pink from satisfaction. She twirled and landed back in the same position, glancing at him with a pompous expression.

'Stop smearing it in my face,' he wrote, a little amused at her actions.

She tilted her nose upwards and sat down with a _hmph_ (or at least, that's what Natsu thought). Her fragile fingers controlled the ink, forming, 'I can't help it.'

Natsu now couldn't help but snort. He grinned at her widely, and she looked the other way, trying to ignore it. Looking at his watch, it was already past 7 PM, and he let out a puff of air.

'Gotta go. I'll visit you next week.' He wrote, a bit disappointed that time passed so quickly.

Lucy looked at him forlornly as he stood up and placed the chair back into its original position. Almost desperately, she wrote, 'Will you come back?,' and pressed it against the invisible barrier for him to see. The pink-haired teenager smiled gently and nodded to her relief. She couldn't help but grin back.

He then stopped carrying his chair, pausing to scribble in his notebook. _What is he writing?_ She wondered curiously, putting her hands on the cool surface of the window. With a smirk, he flipped it around.

'You didn't close the blinds on me, Lucy.'

Lucy blinked. She really didn't do it this time. But something inside her made a little playful as she flipped to a new page and colored it with her black ink. Natsu tried to tip-toe nearer to catch a glimpse, but Lucy stepped back a few steps to make up for the distance. She then turned it around.

'Stupid Natsu.'

His face transformed from curiosity to utter confusion as she leaned forward to give a small air-peck at his cheek. Even though it never reached contact, his face blushed to the degree of his hair color.

She smirked and pulled on the string, releasing the blinds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(A/N: Yay I finished heehee C: It wasn't good as I expected it to be, but I'll try to add more and more and more and more stuff. **

**Btw, I saw that one of the reviewers questioned the lady in chapter one. I'm pretty sure (in my present mind) that she's very important, so keep an eye out for her later. XD I finally introduced Lisanna…and sort of Loke. Bleh xD more and more to come!~ Thanks for the support 3 even though this isn't that good o-O… Heehee Happy reading~**

**Another notice from one of the reviews. Gray and Erza. I'll try to barf them all in hehe :D must go slowly tho. gg.**

**Edit: I meant 5:54 PM, not 5:54 A.M. LOL to those who had read already. If you read this after I edited, then you're fine. XDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natsu absentmindedly wiped the dishes, looking straight into the wall as if there was a TV, but there was nothing. But mentally there was one, and it replayed the recent events that had happened to him.

Lisanna crying.

Lucy smirking.

Loke…he had no idea what he was doing right now.

"WIPE THAT FASTER!" A voice barked into his ear, kicking out his thoughts. He flinched in response and came face to face with a red-headed woman, who looked like she was about to headbutt Natsu.

"Y-y-yea." And so he did, now clearing 10 dishes per minute.

"FASTER!" She roared.

"YES!" He went up to 15 dishes per minute.

"FASTER, WEAKLING!"

"YESS!" Now 25 dishes per minute. His hands were flying across the dishwasher, scrambling back and forth, almost as if he was juggling them. _Am I Cinderella or something?_ He muttered in his mind.

Oblivious to his thoughts, Erza Scarlet looked satisfied, but a poor blue-haired man ran into her, grabbing her attention.

"LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING, PUNK!" Her voice bellowed throughout the restaurant.

"Sorry, I didn—wait….Erza?" The man looked at the restaurant manager in shock as she suddenly flushed a deep crimson color in realization of him. Everyone including the customers fell silent.

"OH GOD, JELLAL! UHM….UH…I meant…"

"I asked Erza to help me on a school play. She's re-enacting the part as a gangster," Natsu cut in. He didn't mind though; he needed an excuse for a break—even a five second one. "Right Erza?"

"YEA!" she squeaked, a little stiff as a steady flow of red crept into her cheeks again.

But Jellal seemed obliviously satisfied. "Oh..wow Erza, you were really good." And he clapped, wondering why he was the only one clapping as everyone else shuffled uneasily, fearing the woman's wrath.

"Yep!" she squeaked again.

"Oh, perfect timing! I remembered. I have two tickets to the new amusement park. None of my friends are available. Do you want to come with me?"

"Oh my gosh. Uh..I don't know…isn't..that..like…" The menacing woman suddenly transformed into a shy schoolgirl. "Isn't…that like…oh I don't—"

"Sure, I'll go with you, Jellal," the raven-haired waiter replied, appearing out of nowhere while grabbing one of the tickets. Natsu almost face-palmed. That ice-princess had a thicker skull than he did.

"Wait but I w-w-was..asking…." Jellal stuttered.

"Can we appoint it on Saturday? That's the only day that the blue-haired chick doesn't stalk me…not you Jellal..but yea…" Gray continued, completely oblivious to Jellal's helpless confusion and Erza's growing wrath, "But you know how she is. She'll probably kill you, and imagine something weird between us. You get me, man?"

"S-s-sure but uh I really meant it for—"

"Ok. How about 10:30 A.M.? I haven't been to the amusement park for awhile so thanks for inviting me! Really apprecia-!" A fist contacted the side of Gray's temple and sent him flying across the room. He finally crashed into the booth in the back and slipped into unconsciousness.

Erza then turned back to Jellal, innocently smiling. "Sorry, I got too into my role as the gangster. So when do you want to schedule the event?"

"How about what Gray said?" He smiled, and both of them blushed slightly at the thought of a date. "So I guess I'll see you later?" he offered shyly.

"Y-y-yea…" she shuffled, embarrassed. "Drive home safely, ok?"

"Ok. Don't get too exhausted after work…" he whispered, brushing aside a stray hair strand from her face. "Bye."

"Bye," she squeaked, looking like she was about to faint.

As Jellal closed the door and headed for the parking lot, Erza suddenly changed demeanor and swept a threatening glare across the silent room. "What are you staring at, pricks?!" she barked.

Everyone shuffled back to position and continued what they were doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He hissed in pain as he bandaged his fingers. They were sore, cramped, and even bleeding for some. Even though Erza tried to seem hostile, she secretly had apologized and allowed him to take the rest of the day off—even though it was only 11 A.M.

On the other hand, Gray had to take both shifts today (cough cough), and he seemed to have lost some of his memories. The red-headed manager convinced him that he had slept the entire day, avoiding anything that would cause him to gain back his memories, and the black-haired idiot had accepted it, although reluctantly.

For the rest of the day, he had complained about a headache. No one dared to respond.

Natsu opened the back door of the restaurant, shifting into his jacket and snuggling into the warms of his white-plaid scarf to brace against the bitter cold of the fall. He now had officially nothing to do, and he paused at the windows of a flower shop. His eyes had caught on the flower that resembled the head of a dragon and a patch of golden bells. Golden...blonde.

_A visit doesn't hurt._ He thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu passed by the school since it was on the way to the bus stop. The building looked lifeless without its students as it ominously loomed over the dull-green grass.

However—as he squinted his eyes—two figures appeared in view. To his shock, it was Lisanna and Loke, and it seemed like they were in the middle of a serious conversation. He gripped the bouquets tighter and found a tree to hide behind, easing his way over noiselessly. Shuffling to his side while squatting, he peeked from a safe distance, even though he was unable to hear anything.

He spied on the couple, trailing his eyes mainly towards the slender figure of the girl. She seemed to be raising her voice at Loke, and he was only listening. His narrow, blue glasses covered his eyes. He then was about to slap her as Natsu felt himself instinctively go forward.

_No. She's not a part of you anymore._ He said to himself and stepped back.

But Loke's slap never came. He was restraining himself, shakily placing his hand back to his side.

Lisanna only screamed something, "GO AHEAD!" She bashed her fists weakly against the football player. "GO AHEAD! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" It was loud enough to reach his ears, but he only waited to see what was next.

Slowly, Loke grasped Lisanna's fists as she struggled helplessly. Natsu's heart sunk as he pulled her in, locking her lips with his, and her struggles gradually disappeared. Her arms now snaked around his neck, and he only pulled her in closer, gripping her back.

_You liar…_

He smiled bitterly. Without hesitation, he got up and continued to walk towards the bus-stop, his lips quivering. He sat down, letting out a shaky breath as he settled the two bouquets next to him.

"Did you forget me already?" A small voice teased him playfully. He looked up to see a woman's face warmly smiling.

"Oh. It's you. Sorry, I had a lot on my mind." He let out a small laugh.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," she chirped playfully. When Natsu didn't answer, she tried something, probably noticing something was wrong. "Who are those flowers for?"

"Oh these?" He picked up the dragon flowers and the golden bell flowers. "Just two people who I know."

The woman paused. Then she smiled mischievously. "For someone you like?"

Laughing again, Natsu waved his hand back and forth. "No, she's just someone who I befriended. She's pretty though."

"Ah ah~" she took a finger and shook it at him. "You sure about that?"

"I'm serious!"

Letting out a pout, she sighed. "Fine." They sat in silence, with the breeze billowing past. The bus annoying puttered in traffic from a distance away.

"What should I call you, by the way? I never got your name," he suddenly recalled.

"Whatever you want to call me," the woman replied, giving a small smirk.

"So you want a nickname?"

"HEY MISS RIELA, SHOULD I TAKE OVER YOUR SHIFT TODAY?" Both of them turned around to see a small, blue-haired girl panting as she raced across. "I'LL MAKE IT UP FOR YESTERDAY!" she yelled.

"Wendy!" The older woman blinked. "You sure? You have a study session tomorrow."

The little girl cheerfully giggled. "I'm fine! It's not that big of a deal!"

"But—" She began.

"No buts, Faith!" Wendy then gasped and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry! I'm so disrespectful! I meant Miss Riela!"

"It's fine, Wendy. Don't wor-!"

"But your name is so pretty! I wish I had a name like that!..." she sighed dreamily, but then snapped back as she eyed a familiar indigo head bobbing towards the store. "THERE HE IS, OH GOSH! SORRY MISS RIELA!" Wendy made a small bow as she tilted her head down in respect to Natsu. After doing so, she sped through the intersection and barreled into the clueless boy.

The two watched from a distance.

"…Well…Miss Riela…" He emphasized her name. "How are you?"

Rolling her eyes, she smirked. "Okay..you win."

"Let's introduce ourselves and pretend that never happened. I'm Natsu." He took out his hand to shake with hers.

"Okayy Mr. Natsu. I'm Faith." She grasped his hand to shake, her soft skin contrasted with his calloused, rough palm. Finally, Faith released his hand to face the building across the street.

"The bus is coming. I should leave." Grunting as she patted her back, her fingers waved a small goodbye to Natsu.

Automatically, he waved back. But then something struck his mind as she watched her figure grow smaller.

_Why does she sit here if she doesn't take the bus?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whistling happily, Natsu walked down the familiar hallway after visiting his father. The doctor had told him Igneel's wounds were recovering faster—the only bad thing was that they couldn't estimate how much longer his coma would last. But he kept his head up. His father was getting better, and that was all that mattered.

He appeared in front of Lucy's window, and she did the regular routine—reading _Fairy Tail._ Smiling, he knocked on the window, catching her attention.

This time, she closed her book with a blank face and took out her paper and pen from her nightstand. She then walked over and settled in a chair that was already placed in front of Natsu.

'What?' she wrote.

He didn't reply, but only sat down to show her golden-bell flowers. He edged them closer to the window, replacing her head with flowers in his perspective. Nothing happened, and Natsu lowered them, worried that she didn't like them.

Instead of seeing her face, he saw the paper, reading 'Thank you, Natsu.'

He blushed to a small extent and nodded his head.

'Why can't you write today?' she wrote again. Smiling crookedly, he showed her his fingers, and she widened her eyes.

'Are you ok?' He nodded.

Lucy let out a small pout. 'How can we communicate now?' It read.

He shrugged to her annoyance, and she slowly tapped her chin, finally writing, 'Fine. We're playing 20 questions today. I ask. You nod for yes and shake for no.'

In response, he nodded as she smiled in satisfaction and returned to her notepad, thinking of what to write. With nothing to do, he decided to creepily stare at her, but in doing so, he couldn't help but notice how much skinnier she was in comparison to four weeks ago. Her cheeks had lost the roundness, emphasizing her cheekbone, and her face made a pointed instead of a rounded V. Her fingers only showed bone and skin, losing the small amount of fat she once had, and they weakly wrapped around the pen. Greenish brown bruises, that she never had, randomly appeared on her arms. Her legs were covered by her long pajama pants, but he concluded that there were more. Natsu bit his lips.

_How sick was Lucy?_

He heard a sharp rap on the window and saw her notepad.

'Are you secretly a pedophile?' It read. Natsu almost fell off his chair and shook his head wildly.

'Are you happy?' It came next. Natsu shrugged, not knowing what to feel. She frowned but went onto the next question.

'You don't like being with me?' He shook his head and placed the golden bells on his lap, forming a heart with his hands. Lucy rolled her eyes as they trailed back to the paper.

'Ok…since you asked me this last time, are you single?' Nod. He then gave her a small smirk which she noticed. 'I don't think of you that way, weirdo.' She shot back for defense. He only laughed and innocently grinned at her.

_Whatever._ He could imagine her saying that. Without realizing it, his eyes trailed back to her arms where the random distorted bruises formed.

'Are you staring at my bruises?' Natsu noticed the paper and looked away sheepishly. He gave a slight nod, trying to be honest. Worried at her reaction, he rotated his onyx orbs to peek at her.

She didn't look mad though, and a new message appeared, reading 'It's ok.' Sighing in relief, he turned to face her again.

'Do you know my condition?' He shook his head.

'You couldn't figure it out from my symptoms?' It struck him in the head as an insult, but he still shook his head while frowning.

She finished writing and paused. She then ripped the paper out of the notepad and placed it next to her on the ground, writing a new one. 'Do you want to know?'

_How sick is she?_ Was it better for him to know or to not? He couldn't hold back his curiosity as he slowly nodded. Lucy bit her lips and looked down, writing something that made him freeze.

'Promise me you'll understand and not visit me again.'

_What?_ Almost immediately, Natsu shook his head. Lucy was his friend. Why would he leave just because of that?

'Please.' She added at the end. Natsu gripped the flowers tighter as he stubbornly shook his head again. Why?

Lucy seemed tenser too, and she angrily scribbled something again, smacking the notepad against the window. He flinched at the sound, reading, 'I'm dying. Stop coming.' He was about to stop her when she suddenly closed the blinds. Again.

_I'm dying._

"What happened?" he wondered out loud. He then saw the familiar nurse walk towards him.

"Hi Mirajane. Could you give this to Lucy?" Natsu handed her the flowers as she formed a surprised look on her face. "You probably have access into her room. She shut the blinds on me again."

Thankfully, she didn't question him why. "Ok. But we have to perform a check on the flowers to consider it safe for Lucy," she explained.

"That's fine. I have to go home now. Thanks Mirajane!" He waved her goodbye as his bandaged fingers trembled slightly at Lucy's note. He was going to go find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He flicked open his laptop, and it buzzed, filling the room's silence with its hum. The screen flared a glow, appearing with the Microsoft logo, and blacked out, finally turning into a blue-green design background with his icon named Natsu. He clicked on it, and the typical song welcomed him.

Natsu waited for a bit, allowing the computer to connect to the wifi, and finally doubled clicked the icon of google chrome. It popped up with a "new tab" page, and his fingers flew across the keyboard, typing ' .'

The screen flashed white, forming the usual homepage of Google. Natsu then went to Microsoft Word to type the symptoms, and it appeared after a one minute wait. His fingers paused—stiffened—as he tried to recall what she had showed.

'Sudden weight loss,' he recalled as he typed. _What else?_ Random bruises.

_And that one time.._ His fingers typed. Bloody noses.

That was all he knew for now. He pressed on the left button of his mouse and dragged it across the screen, copying and pasting it into the google search bar. He then hesitated as his pinky touched the surface of enter button. It then pushed down.

Immediately, the page changed, and his eyes traveled down to the first result.

'Easy Bruising and Nosebleed' He skimmed the summary as nothing caught his attention. Except for cirrhosis. But Lucy seemed to be in a hospital a good period of time…long enough for treatment. He went down another level as his breath was caught in his throat.

'Leukemia Symptoms –Diseases and Conditions—PDR….' _No, it possibly couldn't be. _He nervously laughed.

_I'm dying._

_NO! _He ordered himself and looked down.

'Leukemia – Diagnosis & Treatment…' _No.._

'Bruises Easily – Healthline…' His eyes trailed to the summary. _"..by Paul Aeurbach..Leukemia is a cancer of the—"_

_Stop coming._

'Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia Cancer…'

_Go away._

'Early symptoms of Leukemia…'

_Don't come back._ Her note appeared in his mind again.

'Symptoms of chronic myeloid leukemia (CML)…'

Her angry look. Why she always closed the blinds on him. And tried pushing him away.

'Blood disorders..'

'Leukemia symptoms…'

'What are the symptoms of leukemia…'

'Why am I bleeding and bruising?...I'm scared.' He read a Yahoo answer. _No._

'Warning signs of this cancer..'

'Stages of Leukemia...'

'Learn of treatment for Leukemia...'

"DAMN IT!" he screamed and slammed the laptop down. It wheezed at the sudden impact and blew to a halt. The room fell silent again as he clenched his teeth, balling his fists.

_I'm dying._ The notepad whispered in his ear.

And that's when Natsu Dragneel finally processed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(A/N: Hi! Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter C: ….Who am I kidding? That was slightly depressing. I think. I'm pretty bad at writing this stuff (which is why my ign is 'therandomnoob'), but hope you enjoyed! The reviews really encouraged me to write more :D I was super happy when you guys gave me feedback. I was like omfg they actually like it ashfaoiwhgofgha :'DDD**  
**So yea C: Sorry if I'm not responding to some of your questions. When I say questions I mean questions-about-the-plot. It's a secret C; so I'm not ignoring you guys at all 3 in fact, it makes me happy when you ask questions cuz I'm like ohh this is what they're expecting. Hehe. Thank you for your support 3 Happy reading!**

**I think I smushed up stuff a little too fast. IDK. too rushed maybe. I'm lazy hahaha.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun pierced through the windows, making its way while blinding the pink-haired teenager. He woke up with a start, groggily clearing his eyes from the sudden bright light. The laptop still sat on the table before him, and he felt a dull thud inside his heart.

He didn't dare check his email, intent on avoiding his research and the current reality that stepped before him.

Leukemia.

It sounded beautiful, but it was deadly. And it was taking away his friend's life.

Natsu paused, hesitantly opening his laptop again. The machine immediately hissed out, angry that he left it on for sleep the entire night. He clicked on his icon again, and the google page appeared in its place.

He typed. 'Leukemia survival rate.'

As usual, two advertisements appeared at the top, one from and another from . His eye twitched, and he was almost ready to slam his laptop screen down again. But a box caught his eye. It read:

_If you would rather not read the survival rates, skip to the next section. In general, about 80% to 90% of adults with acute lymphocytic leukemia (ALL) will have complete remissions after treatment._

Remission? He didn't know what it meant, but it sounded positive. He went on a new tab, typing, 'remission meaning in cancer.'

The same shaped, gray-outlined box appeared, now with the meaning.

_A decrease in or disappearance of signs and symptoms of cancer. In partial remission, some, but not all, signs and symptoms of cancer have disappeared. In complete remission, all signs and symptoms of cancer have disappeared, although cancer still may be in the body._

Did Lucy have remission yet? His shoulders drooped while reading, his hopes slowly diminishing into dust. Natsu went back to the tab of survival rate, clicking on the one that read . Organization websites were more truthful than commercial ones

As if ready to kick out his final hopes, it read:

_**Survival rates for acute lymphocytic leukemia**_

_Some people with cancer may want to know the survival rates for their type of cancer. Others may not find the numbers helpful, or may even not want to know them. If you would rather not read the survival rates, skip to the __next section__._

He almost followed its instructions on instinct, but he didn't. He had to face reality. For Lucy. He then read on.

_In general, about 80% to 90% of adults with acute lymphocytic leukemia (ALL) will have complete remissions after treatment. That means leukemia cells can no longer be seen in their bone marrow. But in about half of these patients the cancer will come back (relapse), so the overall cure rate is around 40%. Again, these rates vary depending on the subtype of ALL and other prognostic factors. Cure rates tend to be higher in younger patients and lower in older patients._

_Numbers provide an overall picture, but keep in mind every person is unique and statistics can't predict exactly what will happen in your case. Talk with your cancer care team if you have questions about your own chances of a cure, or how long you might survive your cancer. They know your situation best._

Fuck.

Natsu now desperately had to turn on his optimism mode. Lucy had a 40% survival rate, but at the same time, she was as young as he was. She had a good chance of surviving. Right?

A flash of her current state whacked him in the face. No. Lucy will survive. She will.

Right?

"ARGHH!" he suddenly screamed out of frustration. Natsu didn't know what to do now. His mom died when he was young. His dad got in a traffic accident—coma-state. And now Lucy had leukemia, to which he finally found out today. It was worse than his dad's condition. Almost.

_This can't be happening._

He wanted to deny everything. He wanted to dig into the covers of his bed and fall asleep from this world. He wanted to wake up to his mother's voice. He wanted to hear his dad's consistent teasing. He wanted to talk to Lucy and be able to interact with her.

But it would never happen.

What had he done to deserve this?

Natsu picked up his stapler and threw it across the room with all his strength. It sliced through the air and crashed into the wall, leaving dent marks. Next went his headphones. Calculator. Microphone. Bag.

_Fuck everything. Fuck. _

He didn't even care if Satan came right now. He would sell his soul in an instant. Just for everyone to be well. Alive.

Not enslaved to a hospital room. Not tied down to a hospital bed. Not rotting away in a coffin.

He sunk to his knees. He was a measly human being on this world. The three lives didn't matter. Neither did his. There would only be more to replace them.

And he hated that fact.

Natsu needed something to cheer him up. His mind shied towards the idea of alcohol and drugs, but then he slapped himself. No.

Like on cue, his phone rang. He looked on the cover, expecting it to be from the hospital. It was Gray.

Sighing, Natsu picked up. "What?"

"Oi fire-breath. Wanna come over to the amusement park with us tomorrow?"

He blinked, surprised. "Why?"

"We're stalking Erza and Jellal on their date. They apparently set it at 10:30 A.M. tomorrow."

"…..So you still don't remember?"

"Huh?" Gray sounded confused.

"Never mind. Forget it," he said quickly. He didn't want to be the cure of his amnesia.

"Ooohh-kaaaayyy…" Awkward silence. "You coming though?"

A pause. "Yea. I'll come."

"Cool. Gotta run though. I see Juvia running towards me. Later, flame brain."

"Ok." Silence.

"…Are you ok? You usually insult me after that."

"Ok, ICE PRINCESS," he retorted sharply.

"…Better. Bye."

Natsu heard the dial tone, hanging up too. At least he was distracted for tomorrow. But he didn't know what to do for the rest of the week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(A/N: Idk. Should I write a side story of Erza and Jellal's date? Eh, back to main story.)**

A week passed by, trudging like an old man. Natsu didn't like it, and he was always bored. And when he was bored, he would always start thinking about depression. He had calmed down from his climax and had accepted things as it came. hH didn't cease his weekly visit to the hospital.

Slowly, he backed out of his father's room, not missing his routine of refilling the hungry vase. The door clicked shut. His eyes drifted from the elevator to the windows further down.

Should he? He could imagine her shutting the blinds on him again.

His notepad and pen were still in his backpack, patiently waiting to be removed from the suffocating pocket.

Heck. Why was he so sad for her? He only knew her for four…well five weeks now. It should just be a sympathy thing. He could go directly into the elevator and rip her out of his mind.

But he couldn't. He knew.

Only five minutes had passed. And he was already in front of the window, guiltily.

Well fuck.

He didn't even need to knock before Lucy eyed at him and let out a puff of breath. But she continued reading, ignoring his lingering presence.

Natsu settled into a chair backwards, resting his face onto his arms. He gave her a longing puppy look, which she ignored without troubles. Frowning, he formed a small pout and placed one of his hands onto the window. He then tapped it with his fingers.

_Klink Klink. Klink Klink._

Nothing.

_Kli-kli-klink!Kli-klink!_

He saw her eye twitch. Progress!

_Klink Klink…Klink…Klink Klink._

Finally, Lucy folded the edge of her page to bookmark her book. While placing her book on her desk, she shot a glare at him. Her mouth moved.

_Go away. _

He shook his head, weirdly amused. In reaction, she got off the bed—with a bit of struggling—and sat in front of him. Realizing she didn't have the supplies, she let out a small yell of frustration and stood up again, stomping her feet over to her nightstand. It was comical to see her run around with an IV stand. He took the time to get out his own note.

She sat down again.

'I told you to go away. You know about it now, idiot.'

'It's fine.'

Lucy raised her eyebrows. 'What?'

'I know you have leukemia.'

He saw her bite her lips at the mention of it. 'That's what I meant by 'it,' idiot.'

'Ok.'

'Now you know. Now go away, idiot.' She narrowed her eyes at him as he felt his eyes mimicking hers. It wasn't just for mockery. It was for his frustration.

'You're the idiot. Why are you pushing me away?' he demanded.

'Why do you even care?' She shot back.

'I consider you my friend, that's why.'

'Well, I don't.'

'I do, so I'm staying.' He then added, 'whether you like it or not.'

She didn't answer.

'Did you push away your boyfriend as well…for whatever reason you have? Your friends too? I noticed that no one except me visits you.' _Am I going to far?_

Her face instantly contorted into slight pain as she tried to mask it by turning away. Natsu saw.

'You did, didn't you?'

It seemed like hours of stillness. They awkwardly sat there as he sat, with the notepad still facing the window. She narrowed her eyes again and bit down on her lips.

'They probably miss you.'

She clenched her teeth, trying to refrain her tears from falling. She hastily wiped them away with her hands as she was sniffling, trying to multi-task with writing. 'They won't.'

'They do,' he insisted.

'How would you know?'

Natsu let out a small smile. 'I've hung out with you long enough.'

'Go away then. You know me. Just like them.'

'You're not helping by pushing everyone away.'

'It's better this way. It's better for them to hate me than to love me.'

He almost bristled in annoyance. He wanted to charge into her room, shake her by the shoulders, and just scream.

But he let out a shaky breath and calmed his thoughts. 'I would rather be your friend than your nemesis.'

'You'll regret it,' she wrote immediately.

'I won't.'

Lucy pushed her chair backwards and turned her head, avoiding his gaze. 'Stop trying to befriend me. I'm dying, and I don't want your pity.'

Something went off inside Natsu. He slammed his hand against the window, causing the window to shiver and Lucy to flinch backwards. Natsu gritted his teeth and went back to writing—this time for a longer period of time.

'You think it's so heroic of you to do that? You think everyone will be happy to say "Oh, Lucy died thinking I hated her."? That's even worse. You're the true idiot. Sure everyone will miss you if you die, but at least you'll die knowing they love you, and they'll let you go knowing that you loved them.' He slapped the notebook into her face, holding it against the window… Although…he didn't know how long he would have to hold it for—his arm was already starting to become sore.

Finally giving out, Natsu removed the notepad, only to see hers covering her face.

'It's too late.' Came the three words.

'It's not,' he insisted, knocking on the window to get her attention.

'I drove everyone away. Everyone hates me now.' She wrote and looked again on the verge of breaking when she removed it from her face.

'If they were your true friends, they would understand, Lucy.'

She looked down at her half-scribbled notepad. Natsu blinked and realized he was only an inch from the invisible wall. He coughed, relaxing backwards as he ripped out a page from the notepad and held it for her to see. 'It's never too late, Lucy. You will live. Don't give up.'

Visibly tired, she tilted her eyes at Natsu, the eyebags intensified. They read nothing but despair on her chocolate gaze. She went back to her notepad.

'Natsu, I'm on the last stage of the Binet scale,' it read as she was trying to clear away the fog that hazed her vision. 'It won't be long before I catch a simple flu and die.'

'What stage matters? You're alive in front of me right now. I don't regret a single second spent with you,' Natsu wrote, jokingly adding a small heart at the corner of the page. He half hoped she would see it.

She didn't—or she pretended to not. 'Natsu.'

In reply, he gave her a questioning look.

'I probably only have around 3 months left.'

_What?_

'That's what the doctor says.'

Natsu now stared blankly at her, his mouth parting slightly before he shook his head and wrote again. 'That's what the doctor says. Not you yourself.'

'What's the point of a doctor then?' she bitterly asked.

'They're meant to cure people, not to estimate their death day.'

No response.

'You can live. Trust me, I'll help you, Lucy.'

'I'm weak.'

'You're not.'

'I am.'

He continued holding up the notepad.

'But I'm scared,' she weakly wrote. The writing became sloppier every second as her messages scratched the entire surface. 'I don't want to die. I don't want to die now.' She looked at him helplessly, shivering in fear.

'No one does. You're not alone,' he insisted.

'I'm trapped here.'

'You can get out any time. Leukemia's not contagious. And you'll be safe in the hospital from others.'

She averted her gaze from his eyes. 'My dad won't let me.'

_He won't?_ Natsu trembled. What kind of father would do that…? 'Why won't your dad let you out?'

Her gaze locked to her notepad, trying to pick at her pajamas. A strand touched her cheek, and she pushed it back behind her ear. 'He's scared that I'll die sooner if I'm exposed.'

His pen moved, tracing its answer. 'Does he ever visit you?'

'No.'

Natsu didn't write anything. Three months left, and no visits…He had mixed feelings bubbling in his stomach, and he didn't know what to say. His mind was confused and frustrated. Why?

'I can't tell if he's afraid of me or my death,' she wrote absentmindedly. 'After what happened to my mom…' She paused in mid-sentence.

His gaze softened. 'What happened?'

'She died from leukemia. I know the same thing will happen to me.'

'It won't.'

'It will!' Grabbing her notepad, she threw it against the window. "GO AWAY! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" she screamed, despite the mute wall. She grabbed the chair and hurled it. It dropped to the side as she began crying. She was so weak now.

The pink-haired boy didn't hear her, but he stood up, shocked.

The thought of her laying on her bed, weakly struggling against the pain…She clasped the sides of her head and shook her head wildly. He was now banging against the window.

It was too late for everything. All her friends she threw away. She was going to die a lonely and painful death. There were only three months left before her eternal sleep. She would never see anyone ever again. And neither would they. Even if Natsu tried….even if she tried…they both could not do anything. The image of her lying still in a coffin…six feet underground…with worms eating away her insides. Or would they cremate her instead? Burn her body until only ashes remained in scuttles.

Natsu watched helplessly as his friend suddenly began coughing violently, trembling each time as she hacked more into her arm. His eyes widened as something dripped to the floor from her arm..blood.

"LUCY! LUCY!" he screamed. The window deflected his words. He looked around wildly, spotting Mirajane, who came in alarm of the sounds. "MIRA! OPEN THE DOOR! LUCY'S IN TROUBLE!"

"B-b-but I don't have the key!" she stuttered, running immediately over.

"WHO HAS IT?!" he demanded.

"The main doctor! He's out for break!"

"WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR LEAVES LIKE THAT?!" he shrieked at the nurse, who flinched.

"I-I-I could g-go try f-finding it!" Mira stammered.

He snarled in frustration, gripping his chair tighter. There was no time. _Damn it! _He ran himself into the door, causing Mira to let out a small gasp. "GO GET HELP WHILE I TRY TO KNOCK IT DOWN!" he yelled. She quickly hurried off as he panted, running into the door again. His ears perked at the sound of creaking.

_Good._ Natsu readied himself, edging himself far away from the doors.

_..…..NOW!_ He bashed himself into it again, his sides stinging in white pain. The top latch of the door budged with a click. _One more time._ He took a deep breath…then launched himself at the door, slamming on impact and causing the door to fall helplessly to the ground. He desperately searched and saw her collapsed on the ground, weakly struggling against the invisible pain.

"LUCY!"

**(A/N: Yea that was super bad. But school's coming up, and I sense the drama arriving along with it. And I'm desperately clinging onto my dear life from doing the ALS challenge. But yea, life. Thank you for the reviews. You don't know how happy I am when I receive them :CC)**

**Here's the link to the survival rate V. It's dreary, but I need to credit it at least…**

cancer/leukemia-acutelymphocyticallinadults/overviewguide/leukemia-all-overview-survival-rates

**edit: fanfiction is being weird. I can't post the actual site but I'm pretty sure it'll pop up if you type what Natsu did. sigh.**

**Ily guys C: Thank you for reading. Happy reading~**


	6. A Date!

**Special Chapter from Narrator's View **

**Specifically on Erza Scarlet**

Jellal Fernandes. Jellal Fernandes. She was going to go on a date with Jellal Fernandes. The first date. For the first time in forever (A/N: -KICKS MYSELF- reference to _Frozen_, for those who don't know). She couldn't believe it. Jellal just asked her on. A. Date.

Wait…this is her first date. Oh god. What were they going to do? What if…what iff…they… kissed…and …got…a…..room…..to…make…m-make…..

"KYYAAAA~~~~!" she squealed, trying to conceal her blush. _No nono….think realistically, Erza,_ she scolded herself. No. They were prim and proper. Not like these modern simpleton teenagers. They were adults…old enough…to..NONONONONONO!

The sun finally climbed its way over the horizon, wearily peeping through the window at the fretting adult. It was only 6 AM, but the scarlet restaurant manager was pumped. She was ready to spend the entire day with Jellal, no matter what. NO MATTER WHAT.

Storming over to the dresser, she yanked it open and scurried through the maze of clothes. Her eyes caught onto a dark turquoise skirt as she fondly brushed her fingers against the fabric. She had found it abandoned in the sale section of a shop, and it had fitted her perfectly. It was innocent for the first date…and since it was…a skirt..

ANYWAYS, Erza now needed a top. She trailed her brown orbs over until it caught onto a simple white top that hugged her curves with elbow-length sleeves. It would easily match her skirt and any other accessories, she decided, and pulled it out from the near-bursting drawer. She was about to close it until she discovered a pair of thigh-high black stockings and slipped it on before slamming the dresser shut.

She slightly struggled with the shirt and finally pulled it down as it snuggly hugged her skin. And next came her skirt. Curiosity touched her as she looked into the bathroom mirror, observing herself. The stockings made her look modest…yes. And the skirt with no shorts underneath... Perfect. But something was missing on top. Her shirt was too blank.

_Maybe a scarf. _Her hand grabbed the closest infinity scarf and pulled It over her head. Surprisingly, it looked good. The black-and-white checkered scarf contrasted nicely. _Hehehehhehe…._There was no way for Jellal Fernandes to resist the charm of Erza Scarlet.

Then her hair. It was disheveled with strands poking out due to a restless night of sleep. She combed her hair thoroughly with her fingers and struggled with a thin comb. A fishtail will do, Erza decided. She patiently braided as her fingers wrapped one hair strand over another, forming a distinct pattern, and finished it by tying the end with a red hair-tie, taking one hair strand to wrap around the tie.

She heaved a small sigh of relief as her eyes fluttered to the clock. She had just spent 3 hours on hair and clothes. And she still had to do makeup.

_My life as a woman…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little by little, the crowd began to gather around the ticket booths as the line stretched, doubling its size after every half an hour. A piece of note was stuffed inside Erza's pocket, and she blushed just at the thought of it.

Apparently, when she was on her way, Mirajane—one of her good friends—waved a hello and casually asked where she was going. She had accidentally slipped the date as the white-haired nurse squealed in excitement, jumping up and down. Her friend had shipped Jellal and her from middle school and all the way until the present.

To her friend's shock, Erza explained that it was her first date (being that every man on the planet was afraid of her) , and Mira cried as she wrote advice for her dear buddy, patting Erza on the back—even though Erza remained clueless and blank.

"Just follow my five steps, Erza! They come with detailed instructions." Mira then handed it to her, and her eyes skimmed across. Her face grew redder after each line read, and she quickly stuffed the note into the pocket of her skirt, muttering a small thank you to Mirajane and running away to the amusement park.

And now, she had arrived just a few minutes too early. She took out the crumpled paper and read through it.

_Advice for Erza, because I'm Mirajane, and I loveeee you 333_

_Gurl, you need to capture Jellal's heart! SO just follow my advice, and he'll be pudding in your hands!_

Pudding? She can eat him? Erza shook her head and continued.

_First, as you greet him, give him a small peck on the cheek. _

"ERZA! I didn't see you! Did you wait long?" Her mouth crashed into the ground, and she ogled at the sight of her date, even though he wore a plain black T-shirt with dark-blue jeans. _I…I…I…h-h—have to do that?! Peck him!?_ _Like…CHICKEN PECK?_ Her head rumbled around cluelessly.

"Erza? You ok?" He ran over, anxious at her silent state.

"I….I….CHICKEN PECK!" she yelled. She grabbed his face with her two hands and twisted it to the side—ignoring the fact that a small crack was heard—and she went up to stab the side of his cheek with her nose. _I-I-Is that…pointy enough…for a peck?_ "I'M FINE JELLAL! TOTALLY FINE! GLAD YOU'RE HERE!"

"E-E-Erza…" Jellal croaked. "I th-think my neck...is stuck…"

She directed her attention back at him. "Oh uhm… *cracks* Better?"

"…Slightllyy….." he weakly replied. "What was that for by the way?"

"Oh uh…I thought…it would be nice…to…give..you…a…peck…on…HEY LOOK IT'S A BAKERY! LET'S GET STRAWBERRY CAKE! STRAWBERRY CAKE!" Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the corner café, and she yanked Jellal's arm—nearly out of his socket—over to accompany her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The waiter carefully set Erza's cake down on the table as he handed her a fork. He then set Jellal's black coffee down, landing with a quiet thud.

"Thank you." Jellal dipped his head politely as the waiter left.

Erza eyed her cake. It was a majestic piece of work. The vanilla cake….and the whipped cream…with those strawberries that daintily parted themselves in the section between the cake pieces….Her mouth watered as she saw the strawberry king that lay on top of the slice….sexy….

Speaking of sexy, Jellal Fernandes was in front of her. She immediately snapped back, staring back at emerald eyes that peeked at her from curiosity. Oh my. What to do…Erza heard a crumple in her pocket…that's right.

"Uhm ahh…be right back. Uh…..I NEEDA TAKE A PISS!" she blatantly announced. Jellal's face turned blank as she scurried to the restroom, taking the paper out of her pocket. _Mirajane help me!_

She read.

_By now and judging by your location, you're probably inside the bakery café for strawberry cake. And you probably unintentionally yanked Jellal over._

Erza stared at the paper. Damn right she did.

_So! You love Jellal right?_

Of course she did.

_And…._

And?

_You won't mind if you share your strawberry cake, right?_

What on earth was Mirajane asking her to do? Blow up the universe for Jellal? The strawberry cake was her world. Her hands angrily trembled as she read the question again. But then again….it's Jellal…she just had to offer some right?

_Nu-huh. Doesn't end there._

God damnit. Spoke too soon.

_You have to feed him and tell him to say 'Ahhh~' Good luck with this, Erza! Don't read on until you've finished this!_

F-f-f-f-feed him? Erza madly blushed crimson red. Oh dear. She slapped herself on the face as an old man passed by, looking at her weirdly. She returned with an icy stare, and he hurriedly hobbled off into the women's restroom by mistake, causing a woman to scream.

She returned to her seat and looked down at her cake. Did she have to split it? Why couldn't she just order another one for him, and have this one all to herself?

"Uh…Erza? How was…your….break?" he asked, rather awkwardly and took a small sip from his coffee.

"JELLAL!"

"Hm…"

Erza took a forkful of her strawberry cake and pointed it at him. "SAY AH!"

He choked on his coffee, sputtering and repeatedly slammed his hand against his chest. "W-w-what?!"

"SAY AH! NOW!"

"Ok ok…" Setting down his coffee, he reluctantly opened his mouth. What on earth was going on with Erza? "Ahh…?"

Her hand trembled as the cake slowly edged towards the dark cave. _My cake…_ she thought, crying. But this is Jellal. It's fine. She kept a determined but flushed face.

And apparently the act caught all of the customers' and the employees' attention.

"Oh my god! They're so cute!"

"That woman is brave! I would never do that!"

"Hey, that boy's pretty cute."

"She's pretty hot."

_They're…they're talking about…us! What the…what do I do?! Oh my god! Social…humans AWHGHGFAW! _Embarrassed, she accidentally thrusted forward, shoving the cake all the way into Jellal's throat, causing him to widen his eyes and gag in reflex. She immediately pulled out.

"JELLAL! OH MY! ARE YOU OK? I'M…AH…SORRY…" she helplessly stood as he raised a hand, showing her he was ok.

Just ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ok?" she asked again as they stepped out of the bakery café.

He nodded, coughing a bit more.

_God. I messed up so much. What do I do next?_ Jellal was now heading towards the restroom outside as he signaled Erza. She waved in response. _Perfect. What to do now?_

She pulled up the slip.

_Hey! Congratulations on completing that, Erza! Never thought you would do it!_

What…did…she…say…?

_Don't get mad. It was necessary to build up some romantic tension~~ Hehehe~_

What?

_So anyways, your next mission is to hold his hand while you walk through the amusement park. Never let go! He'll be nervous too!_

She ogled at the paper. H-HOLD HIS HAND?! BUT..BUT…Her jaw dropped to the floor as Jellal came out, looking refreshed.

"It's still noon. Let's look around the rides since we just ate," he said, coolly swishing his hair back with his hand.

_Oh god, he's sexy. _"JELLAL!"

"Huh?"

"LEMMEHOLDYOURHAND!" she yelled, incoherent. He looked at her, completely clueless. Then, after a minute of processing, he blushed.

"A-A-A-Are you s-sure?" he stuttered.

"YES!" Erza shrieked, a little too loudly.

"O-ok…" He shyly held out his hand, which Erza grabbed forcefully. He winced but didn't complain as they awkwardly swung their arms, adjusting to each other's pace.

A thought occurred to our little Erza. _Wait..he just came out…of…the restroom….meaning….he had…just…peed….and boys…pee…by….gr…a...OH MY GOD! _She stared at his hand. Did he touch…his….OH NO.

_Never let go~_

_Damn you Mira, _she cursed mentally. _So I'm…literally…touching…_

"Where do you want to go?" he suddenly asked, ripping her attention away from the note.

"OH UH…How about that roller coaster ride?" she offered excitedly as Jellal paled at the twists and the corkscrews. Not to mention, a giant drop.

"…A-a-anything else?" he desperately asked again. She shook her head as he sighed in defeat. "Ok..let's go…"

"YAY!" she cheered, leading him to the line that was rapidly decreasing.

His stomach churned as he saw people wobble off of the ride, looking like they came back from a zombie apocalypse. "Er-Erza….they….a-a-are…they…?"

"WOW!" she exclaimed, practically gleaming, "They look like they had so much fun!"

"Erza…m-maybe we shoul—"

"HEY LOOK! WE'RE ALREADY UP FOR THE RIDE! Hurry Jellal!" She turned to him with puppy eyes. "WE'RE GOING TO RIDE IT NOW! OH MY GOSH!"

He sighed again in defeat. It was too late now.

They settled into their seats as an employee checked their seats and the lock, pushing and pulling it to see if it was securely in place. He finally finished the last row, grunting in approval as he walked away to push down a lever.

"Welcome to the Monster Thrill Ride! We hope you enjoy your time on this ride. Have fun!" the speaker cheerfully chirped.

Jellal felt all the blood on his face drain away. They were slowly edging upwards. And more. And more. His back was firmly pressed against the seat as his legs dangled in mid-air.

They were close to the top now. He was about to release his hand from Erza when he suddenly felt her grip stronger. "..Erza?"

"…Don't…let go…..K?" She turned to meet his gaze as a slight pink tint painted her cheeks.

_Was…she always like this? _"..Ok, I won't…" he smiled and blushed in return.

Her eyes glittered. "GOOD! NOW LET'S ENJOY THE RIDE!" she turned away, excited as the ride suddenly puttered to a gradual climax.

"Huh? Erz—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And down they went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, you screamed like a girl back there, Jellal!" she chuckled, looking as healthy as ever.

Jellal wobbled off his seat as he was dragged by the connecting hands. He looked much the same as the previous riders as the employees gaped at his scarlet-haired date in amazement.

She cheerfully hummed as she slowed down, matching her pace with his. "Let's sit over there!" She pointed over at a bench in the shade as he weakly nodded, unable to respond. "Good!"

As he sat dazed on the bench, looking half-dead, Erza pulled out the paper again.

_You still haven't released his hand yet, right?_

Nope.

_Good._

Wait, how did Mira know?

_I just know. Don't question._

..That's a little scary.

_Whatever. Anyways, just talk and hang out with him until 6PM. When it's 6PM, read the paper and follow it._

She nodded as her eyes trailed lower, catching words.

_Special Case! If you forced Jellal to ride with you on the Monster Thrill, then sit at a bench and have him put his head on your lap. Jellal doesn't deal too well with these rides._

Erza trailed her eyes over to her date, who still looked like he came back from the dead. He rode it just for her? Well..now that she thought about it…it was pretty obvious he didn't want to ride it…But not the point.

She gently grabbed the side of Jellal's head and pushed him down onto her lap. He landed with a small thud as his eyes widened, snapping back from his grave.

"Sorry…" she whispered.

He relaxed, unstiffening his shoulders. "It's fine." He let out a small sigh of content as Erza stroked his hair absentmindedly, unfurling his cerulean locks and running her fingers along his scalp.

They stayed in silence as they watched the bypassers, enjoying the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jellal's head was still rested on her lap as he snored gently. Her gaze softened as she uncovered Mira's note.

_Hey girl! It's 6PM now right?_

Yep.

_Let Jellal know that you want to ride on the Ferris Wheel! _

…That's all?

_I'll let the romantic tension take you guys somewhere! Laters!_

..WAIT WHAT? Her eyes ogled at the paper. Mira just ditched her.

_You're damn right I did!_

….Sometimes, this girl was a mind-reader. She lowered her head and gently shook Jellal, who mumbled something as he blinked, waking up.

"Sorry. How long was I out?" he asked apologetically.

"Not long," she lied, shuffling her legs from the numbness.

Jellal yawned as he stretched, lifting his head from her lap. Her legs now missed the warmth and the weight. "Was there anything else you wanted to ride?"

"Yea…" she mumbled. The sun was beginning to dim.

He immediately froze as sweat drops trickled down his neck._ It wasn't another thrill rider, was it?_ "W-w-what is it?"

"I want to ride the Ferris Wheel," she announced, looking at Jellal with a determined face.

He relaxed in relief. "Sure." Jellal held out a hand as she eagerly accepted it, this time being gentler. As they walked, they noticed a line still formed behind the ride.

"It's still that crowded at this time?" Jellal asked, surprised. "I guess we have to wait."

"I-I-I…guess…." she stuttered. _I don't mind…_Erza took a small peek at Jellal. He was really handsome…she felt herself become embarrassed. Does...he...like her?

Gradually, the people in line—mostly couples—disappeared into the Ferris Wheel and came out, looking satisfied with a childish smirk on each of their faces. The sun by now had already disappeared. Erza cursed mentally. They had just missed the sunset for the Ferris wheel ride.

"Erza, there's only about five more couples in front of us," he turned towards her and grinned.

_God…stop being so beautiful._ She shuffled and shyly nodded her head.

Four more….

She tightened her grip on Jellal's hand. He seemed to respond back with a slight squeeze.

Three now…

Her hand was getting sweaty. _Please don't notice…_

Two…

The lights of the park had flickered on, giving a festival feel. More people had arrived, just for the sake of the night lights.

One in front…

What will she do?

"Welcome to the Firework Ferris Wheel! Is it the two of you?" the worker squeaked happily.

They both nodded shyly as they were ushered inside, and the employee snapped the door shut with a clear click.

Erza sat on one side as Jellal sat on the other.

It began moving, at a slow pace into the night sky. It was like flying, but only in a circular direction.

_I'll let the romantic tension take you guys somewhere._

Will she confess now? Erza nervously looked up at Jellal, who happened to look a little nervous too. _It's either now or never…_She braced herself.

"…Jellal?" she squeaked.

He looked up, a little relieved she began the conversation. "Yea?"

"..I..I have something…t-t-to…tell…you…"

He leaned forward, waiting.

"I…l-l…li-li-li….like…" she stuttered. Why was this so hard? Damn it, why wasn't she as brave as before?

The fireworks exploded to Erza's left and to his right. It flashed into their eyes as the sparkles danced before diminishing into the darkness. Another appeared, lighting their faces.

"I guess this is why they call it Firework Ferris Wheel…" he chuckled, clasping his hands together.

"Y-yea.." _Wait. Now._ She gently placed her hands on his cheeks and turned them to face her. "Jellal…" He shifted his emerald eyes towards her, only to show confusion.

She had to do it now. Now. "I think….I….I…..…like you." She whispered the last part…but…she…got it out…SHE GOT IT OUT! She would've screamed and stomped her feet in celebration…if they weren't in this tiny-ass room.

Another firework exploded into the sky, filling the gapped silence.

He wasn't answering. Erza paled as she held on tighter. "I…like you…Jellal..Fernandes."

No answer.

She felt tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. Was she going to be rejected? "I love you, damn it…who am I kidding?" Dread clawed as her stomach churned uneasily. "I love you…I love you…I love you. I love y—"

He placed one finger on her lips as he shyly looked away, flushing slightly. "I…I like you..too…no..I love you too Erza Scarlet." He flickered his eyes back to her and smiled. "I've always liked you…since middle school. I never thought…a punk…and a student council president…would end up together….in today's future…"

Erza stopped. Even her heartbeat had paused to take a snack break. It was mutual? It…was…MUTUAL?! She felt her tears finally released—in relief. "You idiot…" she croaked. "I thought you were going to reject me."

He gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry. I didn't know how to respond at first."

They sat quietly as another firework exploded into the sky. Erza felt a strong hand clasp around her neck, dragging her closer to…His face tattoo came closer too...WOAH! She placed her hands on his chest, keeping the distance.

He looked at her, confused. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I should ask what are you doing? Your face is so close!" she yelled, embarrassed.

He only rolled his eyes in amusement. "I was going to kiss you."

"K-k-kiss?!" she stuttered with steam rolling out from the top of her head.

"Yep, and I'm going again," he murmured as he pulled her towards him.

"WAIT!" she stopped him again. "Do I turn this way while you turn that way? Or do we both turn in the same direction? How do we slant? Is this your first time?!" she demanded, suddenly hot.

"I don't know. But yes this is my first," he mumbled, trying to cover his laugh. Her heart fluttered at the mention of the first, but she merely pouted.

"Well, we should know how to do this…and that..AND MAYB-!"

She was cut off as the last firework rose into the sky, bursting into glittering blue and red sparkles.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(A/N: Hey guys. I decided to give a light-hearted (cheesy) chapter since you guys were sad about chapter 5 C: And plus, I think it was suggested by Ellie-016 in the reviews. C:**

**Again, thank you for the favorites and the follows and the reviews and the support and EVERYTHING! -Hugs-**

**Happy reading, guys 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. xD Junior year is a piece of poop. Enjoy! Sorry if it's rushed!)**

"LUCY! God, someone help now!" Natsu ran over to the blonde as he clumsily avoided her periodic kicks. The room echoed with her wails, sending a shiver up his spine.

"LUCY, CALM DOWN! IT'S JUST ME—OW! STOP! HE—AUGH!" Her elbow crashed into his jaw, and blinding pain shot through. He touched his jaw line tenderly and grimaced when he tasted the metallic blood.

"GO AWAY! JUST…WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE?!" she shrieked. She attempted to throw another punch, but a coughing fit took hold of her. Seeing his chance, Natsu managed to pin her to the ground.

"Look, I'm not entirely sure what I did wron-OW! HEY! Don't kick there! Well..AT LEAST CALM DOWN!"

"NO!" She feebly twisted in his iron grip. "You'll just get hurt by me you idiot!"

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE, YOU'RE MY FRIEND! And I won't get hurt. Why do you hate me so much?!" He sighed, shutting his eyes and opening them to stare into the chocolate brown gaze. Something fluttered. "Calm down.."

Her face was contorted but her struggle diminished. "Why do you keep coming back?"

"I…because…" Natsu couldn't find the words. It was like his thoughts suddenly clumped together into a mess. He gulped as his eyes slowly traveled from her tired eyes, to her pale nose, and to her slightly-chapped lips. And he turned away, not before biting his lips nervously.

"Why…? I'm so terrible to you. But you just keep coming back like an idiot," she quivered. Silvery, clear drops appeared, glistening from the white stagnant lights. "What benefit do you even get from visiting me…?"

"It's n—"

"Do you enjoy seeing me sick? Do you need to write an article about leukemia? Are you trying to become my friend for sympathy points?" Lucy fretted. "Just leave! I'll do anything!"

"I don't get w—"

"Don't you realize? If I get close to you, you'll—"

"Stop it!"

"What do you want from me?! Stop coming to the hospital!"

"HEY!" He grew increasingly irritated.

"Don't you understand what dying means, you-!"

Lucy's eyes widened as his face came closer and his eyes suddenly closed. His pink bangs brushed her forehead, almost entangling with her blonde fringes. His hands that clasped around her wrists suddenly bent with pressure as he leaned in. His nose tipped hers lightly.

And her mouth was shut with something. No words or breaths could push through. She was scared to breathe. She didn't want to breathe through her nose. And onto his face. There wasn't any distance between them. Her legs loosened like jelly. Her palms were sweating. Her cheeks even flushed a healthy color. What was she supposed to do now? Suddenly her ears focused on a distant clock. The ticks ticked by. How many ticks were there? And his hands. They were still on her wrists. They were rough but smooth. Was that even possible?

That 'something' left her lips, and she slowly exhaled the air. She was free, but she still couldn't say anything. And the presence still lingered.

His eyes opened, with the obsidian pupils reflecting her face. The pressure on her hands was lifted. He slowly got up, leaving a cold space. Lucy shivered.

"My visits to the hospital are not meant for you. They're meant for someone else."

His voice startled her. It was so loud.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear."

Natsu coolly looked back at her. "I'm not here because of you. Don't act so conceited."

She stared blankly at him before drinking in his words. Then anger and embarrassment suddenly seized her. "I'm not conceited! If you're here not because of me, then just leave, you creep!" Her whole face felt like it was on fire. Her conceited?

He looked at her. "I will." And with that, he stood up and swiftly left.

Stillness hung in the air as Lucy sat there. The clock ticked awkwardly in the silence.

_Don't act so conceited._ Who does he think he is? Her face flushed again in annoyed anger. No, HE SHOULD be the conceited one. Why should SHE be it? Her bony fingers suddenly clenched into a tight ball as she angrily got up and dropped onto the bed. While fidgeting, she sharply turned her head towards the pillows and yanked one, beginning to squish and squeeze and rip the life out of it.

_Yep this is Natsu_. She pulled the pillow covers, feeling satisfaction and guilt after hearing the fabric rip. _I'm conceited?! He's such A…! _

"….UGH!" Out of frustration, she threw the destroyed pillow at the window and promptly sprawled onto the bed to curl up in a fetal position. She grabbed another pillow but hugged it tightly—so tightly that it would burst anytime soon. If she was healthy, she would march right behind him and kick him in the balls. Yep. What was wrong with him? There was nothing wrong with her.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Mira peeped at the doorway. "I have some lunch for you."

"I'm fine. Thanks." She almost exploded at Mira. The innocent, beautiful Mira. If she harmed her by accident, it would all be Natsu's fault. Dimwit. Ugly poophead. Idiot. She could get a million reasons of why he was a poophead.

The tray was settled in front of her. Surprisingly, the aroma of the food hit her nose, and she looked down, seeing chicken escalope and cauliflower with green mouth watered a little, and she took the fork. Each petite bite led to a bigger bite as she shifted her attention between the taste and the grudge still held against the pink poophead.

Mira watched in surprise and amusement. "Wow, you finished your meal. What happened?"

"I…" Lucy looked back at her tray. It was empty. "It's all gone…" she remarked almost disappointedly, causing Mira to giggle.

"If you want, I could ask for a bit more."

Lucy nodded. "That'd be great. I don't know how I finished it so quickly…"

Suddenly, Mira's innocent face turned into a sly grin. "Maybe it was a certain…boy?"

"No!" Lucy mentally slapped herself for giving an immediate answer. The snow-haired nurse wiggled her eyebrows to the blonde's annoyance and giggled once again as she left.

When would she ever fall for an idiot like him? She was Lucy Heartfilia, and he was just some guy named Natsu. Wait, did he ever tell her his last name? Lucy checked through her memories. He probably did, but she just forgot. Anyway, what right did he have to denounce her?

_I will_.

Lucy opened her eyes. Those were the last words he had said before he left. Does that mean he's not ever going to come back? She tried to cheer but failed.

No more pink hair. Check.

No more stupid face. Check.

No more notes. Check (Her hand was getting sore. Another check).

No more visits. Check…

No more stupid lectures.. Check…..

No more offensive comments…. Check…

She wrinkled her nose. There should be more reasons. She felt her wrists, and immediately, her cheeks flushed pink. Another note…

.

No more thinking about that kiss. Check.


End file.
